Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Klonoa WIKI You should add "Wiki" to the bottom left of the Wiki's picture. (Left of Klonoa's shoe.) ;) Ethanthegamer 14:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki background I saw the picture saying "Wiki-background". If your planning to use that picture as the new ideal logo of the Wiki, you're TOTALLY on the right ideal! ^_^ Just make sure to add the word "Wiki". ;) Ethanthegamer 14:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ...Never mind. O_O' Ethanthegamer 14:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) japanese wiki the japanese article for klonoa in wikipedia has a lot of information that i think could been added here, as the games are originally from japan and, as such, they have more contact with the things released there, like manuals and etc... so, i through about using the informations there on this wiki ja.wikipedia.org/'wiki'/風の'クロノア' as i could understand from using an online translator in all the Klonoa pages, it includes informations like japanese seyuu for the characters (Joka had three over the course of the series), the cameo appearance of Zweegle in the ending of Klonoa Heroes and even how Anemon lost to Suiryuu (getting lost on the artificial desert made by Garlen, as it wasn't like the natural deserts she was adapted to) and cameo appearances from Tower of Druaga (Ki and Gilgamesh) and Valkyrie (Kurino) characters in Klonoa Heroes, in the cities. who would imagine they would meet again in Namco X Capcom hu ? the only thing missing is who did the english voices for the characters in Klonoa Beach Volleyball, the only time where characters like Tat and Garlen had english voices i won't sign the post because i don't have an account here, but i like this wiki and wanted to help 00:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Improvement This wiki needs either improvement or adoption. :P Ethanthegamer 03:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :It does need improvement, yes. -- Aura24 03:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Favicon This wiki needs a favicon and not the wikia icon that this place is using right now. Sorry if this kind of thing should go on the forums but I don't go to forums to much.Rin Len 16:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it's been a few months, but how about this be the favicon? We all have our own 18:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) New Klonoa game? New Klonoa game? In the japanese Klonoa Heroes page on wikipedia has this Star Friday, Klonoa Legend of Heroes" (- legend -) is, was released by Namco (now Namco Bandai), software-only Game Boy Advance on December 13, 2002. Action genre is RPG. This film was released only in Japan. Klonoa is a completely new series at the end of the current year 2011. Does this mean Namco is making a new game? What will be different? What do you think? A couple months later and I finally leave my signature. SpyroSonic 17:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC)